How Fate Binds Us
by SevenDances
Summary: Gray and Cana have been friends for who knows how long. But, have you seen them cry or laugh together, and fight with each other? Well, These one shots show the truth behind thier relationship. There will be angst, humor, some fluff, family and drama, and some will also be AU.
1. Chapter 1: Out of the Shadows

**Hey It's Me Luminescent Frost, I used to Be XxFrozenFairyxX, I have had Writer's Block, So I will be giving you a Gray and Cana Series of One Shots. By the way, there Will be spoilers for the Tenrou Island Arc. You have been warned! Please go check out my other **_**Envy Breeds Hate**_**. Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: Does Hiro Mashima look like a half Asian girl with glasses? I think not, So I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**A true friend never gets in your way, unless you happen to be going down.**_

_**~Arnold H. Glasow**_

He was there for her, she was there for him. They grew up together, fought alongside one another, even drank together. When she wouldn't tell him why she was going to quit the guild, Gray was furious. He was her best friend!

Cana wanted to tell him, she really did. But, she was afraid to tell him. What if he didn't understand? What if he would laugh at her being the daughter of the strongest man in Fairy Tail? She didn't like to fight, unless she had to. Gildarts would join a fight when asked. How could she be related to him?

When Cana was called for the S-Class Exams for the third time, she drowned herself in alcohol. At the age of 16 she could down a whole barrel of booze. Erza and Mirajane entered the guild after her, and they still passed before her.

Gray was always cheering her on. He felt so helpless, watching her drink. Natsu came up to him, but Gray gave Natsu the cold shoulder. When Natsu walked away, Gray stood up, knocking the stool he was on, over. He walked over to Cana and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from drinking.

"What do you think you're doin'?!" Cana growled.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Cana, you've drank enough, go home." Gray ordered.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Look at you! You're not fine! If you were why would you drink this much?"

"Like you would care. You haven't for the past four years." Cana mumbled.

"What'dya mean 'Like I would care'?" Gray questioned.

"If you don't let me go," Several pairs of eyes looked towards the duo, "I really will leave this place!"

Gray gave her a disbelieving look, but loosened his grip. Cana whipped her arm out of his hand and stormed out of Fairy Tail. Gray balled his hands into a fist and kicked over a chair.

"What're ya'll looking at?!" He screamed.

The members of his guild flinched and looked away. None of them had ever seen him that mad before. He sat down and hung his head. A few minutes passed with out any noise. Then, a loud bang was heard. Mira turned her head towards the noise. The countertop was dented and Gray had splinters stuck in his hand.**(A/N: This happened a little while after Lisanna went missing and Mira turned mother-like.)**

Mirajane gasped and rushed over to him.

"Don't!" Gray barked and walked out of the guild.

_**~Next Day~**_

Cana woke up on the guild's balcony floor. After her fight with Gray, she left and dropped her keys in the canal. She backtracked to the guild and climbed up the building. For a while she cried silently, second-guessing her relationship with Gray.

When the sun started to rise, she made her way down.

"Finally!" a tired voice called out.

"Huh?" Cana jumped.

"Gramps told me he saw you go up to the balcony, so I waited for you. Listen we need to talk. You can't drink every time something bad or sad happens! You'll kill yourself I-" Gray spoke

"You don't get it! It's not because of something sad, it's the S-Class Exams! If I don't pass I… I… Forget it." Cana started to walk away.

"Forget what?"

She ignored him.

"Come on, tell me." He persisted.

She continued walking, and he grabbed her arm again.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Gray fumed

"You! Everyone in the guild! As we got older everyone wanted to talk to you and you left me behind! I had no one after you left! You ignored me for four years and now you're interested?! Well, too bad! I have a-" Cana cried

Gray pulled her into a hug, and spoke, "I'm sorry! I had no idea! I thought didn't need me any more! You mostly talked to Mirajane and Erza, I thought you were telling them your problems 'cause you thought I wouldn't understand. "

"Gray, you're my first friend ever, I told you everything. But, there are some things a person just can't tell."

Gray started to cry along with Cana. The two friends stood sidewalk, wailing into each other's arms. Members of Fairy Tail entered with a smile on their face.

Every day the two entered the guild and left the guild together, the did more jobs together, and they never let anything ruin their friendship.

Gray spent more time with Cana, and in exchange, she cut back on her drinking. His exact words were _'Cana, you need to stop drinking. With the amount you drink, you'll be gone in a matter of years. I don't want to see my life with you in it.' _Thanks to him, he pulled Cana out of the darkness she was trapped in.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Please review, I would love to know how I can improve my writing! Don't forget to check out my other RoWen Story '_Envy Breeds Hate'_! Until next time, Sayonara!**

** ~Fro**


	2. Chapter 2: Fathers

**Yo! I'm back with **_**How Fate Binds Us**_**. So without further ado, Chapter 2 of **_**How Fate Binds Us. **_**By the way, this is an AU.**

**Word Count:2524**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, zilch, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**It is easier for a father to have children**__**than for children to have a real father.**_

_**~Pope John XXIII**_

"Daddy, I want that!" A little girl demanded while pointing to a doll in a shop window.

A man with orange hair looked down at the girl. "Cana, you know we're not here to shop. We have to go visit Mommy."

"But, it looks like me. Maybe then she won't be so lonely."

"You're probably right, but we just don't have the money to spend it on that. I'm sorry."

"But, Daddy!" Cana wailed.

"Cana, let's go see Mommy; she's probably all lonely." The man picked his daughter up and continued down the sidewalk. Cana laid her head on her father's shoulder and cried.

The two reached their destination. The man walked up to the place and pushed the door open.

"Gildarts, are you and Cana here to see Cornelia again?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, room 37B?" Gildarts shot back.

The receptionist nodded and Gildarts walked off.

"Cana, come on."

Cana grabbed her dad's hand and together they went to room 37B. A woman in a white lab coat slowly closed the door leading to that specific room. The woman rubbed her forehead and dropped her head.

"Um, Dr. Grandine? Is everything okay?" The little girl's dad asked.

The doctor had her light blue hair up in a loose bun with a few strands down in the front. She was extremely young to be a professional doctor; she was nineteen at the most. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Not really. Cornelia's health has deteriorated in the past month. She won't be able to hold up much longer."

"Wait. Cana, go wait in the cafeteria for me, okay?" Gildarts ushered.

Cana nodded and traveled back down the three flights of stairs down towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was pretty much empty, and the people who were there weren't in the best of moods. Cana took a seat at one of the tables in the back corner by the window. She took out her wallet from her bag.

Cana was pretty smart for a six-year-old. When the doctor said that her mom wouldn't last much longer, she knew her mom was going to leave her. As she was counting what money she had, she started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" someone asked her.

Cana lifted her head and looked at the boy in front of her. He had dark, navy blue hair, and the same colored eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Cana stated bluntly.

"Okay then… What'cha doin'?" he asked again.

"Are you stupid? I'm counting money."

The boy gave her a look. "No, I mean what for."

"A doll. I want to give to my mom before she leaves. The doll looks exactly like me, and I want my mom to always remember me." Cana explained.

Why she was telling this to a boy she just met, and didn't even know his name, she had no idea why. She just felt comfortable around him.

"Oh." he mentioned.

"Cana!" a deeper voice called out.

Cana turned around and back to Gray. She stuffed her money back into her bag. "There's my dad. I'll see you later, Gray."

"Bye." he replied.

Cana walked off towards her dad. Her father looked so sad and, depressed, as if his whole world came crashing down; well, it sort of had. As she approached Gildarts, he reached out and crushed Cana in a bone crushing hug. She knew exactly what was wrong, but she stayed silent, hugging her father like there was no tomorrow.

The father and daughter duo stayed at the hospital a little extra later than usual; it was around eleven at night when they reached their home. They lived on the third floor of a large apartment complex close to the hospital. The apartment was a two room with one bathroom and a small kitchenette. It was the perfect size for the two of them.

Before Cornelia was hospitalized they lived in a two-story home near the outer edge of town, but then, the hospital bills kept coming and they just couldn't afford the home anymore. That's how they ended up there.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Cana asked after noticing the far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Daddy's fine. Do you want a snack?"

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired."

Cana hugged her dad and walked to her room. She stopped in the doorway before speaking. "Daddy, I love you!"

Gildarts stood down the hall flabbergasted. "I love you, too!" he shouted through the closed door.

Night passed by and morning soon came. Cana got up from her bed and exited her room. The day before when she was counting her money, she found out she had enough for the doll. She wanted to buy that doll today and give it to her mom. Gildarts had not woken yet so she wrote a little note and stuck it to his face.

Cana grabbed the over-the-shoulder, blue, feathery bag and left her home. She walked across the balcony and down the steps. The marketplace was about

twenty minutes away on foot so she headed off.

It was a Sunday so the shops were filled and the sidewalks and streets were packed. Watching a little girl maneuver her way through the crowd with people almost three times her size was quite amusing. When she reached the shop which contained the doll, she smiled.

The doll had long, brown hair, violet eyes, an exact replica of Cana herself, minus the outfit. Cana rushed into the store and stood at the front. The shop owner walked up front as the little bell _dinged_.

"Um, mister?" Cana spoke. "Can I have that doll in the window?"

The shop owner looked down at her and smiled. "Of course! I'll bring her up front and we'll count your money."

Cana beamed at him and walked to the front desk. The old man came back up front and laid the doll on the counter. Cana pulled her money out. The store owner counted it and frowned.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you don't have enough money."

"But I need this doll! I have to give it to my mom, that way she'll always remembers me when she's gone! She'll be all lonely where she's going! I want her to at least remember her family!" Cana cried.

"Pardon my asking, but where is your mom going?" The old man pondered.

"She's going to this far away place called Heaven."

The old man gasped. "Oh, well if it's that important to you, I'll give it to you for free. Go ahead and take it."

"Really?!" Cana screeched.

"Yes, really."

Cana ran around the desk and hugged the old man's legs. She grabbed the doll off the counter and stood in the doorway. "Thank you! I'll never forget this!"

When Cana was out of earshot the man spoke to himself. "She's such a brave little girl! I wish you future happiness."

With her newly bought doll, Cana headed off to the hospital to see her mother. The doors slid open at her presence.

"Miss, Is Cornelia in room 37B?" Cana asked a nurse who passed by.

The lady looked down. "Yes, she is. But may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm her daughter." Cana stated while walking away.

Instead of walking up the stairs she took the elevator. When the elevator dinged and opened Cana stepped out and walked down the hall. The rooms started with 30B to 39B. With the push of the handle, the door to 37B moved aside to reveal a woman lying in bed. She looked terrible; her skin was ghost white, there were bags under her eyes, and she was malnourished.

"Mama!" Cana shrieked.

The woman sat up and smiled.

"Cana! How's my baby girl?" she croaked.

"I'm fine! Look! This is for you! It's me holding a picture of Daddy."

The doll was indeed holding a picture of Gildarts.

"Before I left, I left Daddy a note saying to come straight here when he woke up. I've been out for about an hour so he should be on the way here. Mommy I'm hungry, do you want some pancakes?" The little girl asked her mom.

"I would love some pancakes." her mom laughed.

"I'll be right back! I love you!" Cana gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Cana left the room and stepped out into the hallway. She made her way down the three flights of stairs and entered the cafeteria. She walked up to the line and asked the head chef for two servings of pancakes to go. The woman smiled at her cuteness and quickly prepared her meal.

The meal came in two white plastic packages.

"Thank you, miss!"

Cana went back up the stairs and entered her mother's room. The room was silent. A drawn out beep filled the air followed by rushing footsteps. Cana dropped the food and rushed to her mother's side.

"Mama, wake up!"

"Cana!" a man's voice sounded through the room.

"Daddy! Mommy won't wake up! Tell her to wake up!" Cana cried.

Gildarts grabbed his daughter in a tight hug just before the doctors entered the room. The team of doctors ushered the two sobbing family members out into the hall. Not too long later, Dr. Grandine walked out and broke the news to them: Cornelia had just passed.

* * *

"Gray Fullbuster, get your tiny little butt back here and give me my bottle!" Cana yelled.

"Not a chance!" the man yelled back.

"Gray, please."

Gray was met with the deafening noise of silence. He turned around to meet the crying face of his best friend Cana Alberona. Gray sighed and walked back to Cana.

"You can't keep drinking. It's not healthy."

"I'm still alive and kickin', and you know why I drink, so don't you ever touch my drinks again." Cana warned.

"All right, I promise to never touch your drinks again."

Cana wiped away her tears and nodded. She stuck her hand out to retrieve her bottle, which was easily given to her.

It's been twelve years since Cornelia died and three years since Cana began drinking. The legal age to start drinking in Fiore is sixteen. It's also been ten years since she last saw her dad. Soon after Cana's mom passed, Gildarts left her. It's been so long Cana only remembers his name. _I swear, if I ever see that old man again, he won't hear the end of it from me!_ Cana thought.

Cana and Gray were on their way to a staff meeting. When the two finished school, they both enrolled in a division in the military called Fairy Tail.

"Put your drink away. We're here." Gray informed her.

Cana shoved her bottle in her bag as they stepped into the conference room. Gray took his seat next to his two rivals Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Cana took her seat next her two friends Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia.

The Master of the division hopped up on the desk, as he was a very short man and no one would be able to see him speak if he stood on the ground. The door squeaked indicating someone walked in.

"Good to see you're joining us, Gildarts." Makarov spoke.

Cana visibly tensed at the name. The pent-up anger she held for ten years rushed to her hands. She jumped up and slammed her hands onto the table, effectively catching the others attention. Cana lowered her head, her hair creating a curtain around her face, and stormed out of the room, shoving past Gildarts.

"Cana!" Gray shouted as he ran after her.

Gildarts eyes watered as he heard the woman's name. He turned and ran after Gray and Cana.

Cana ran out of the building. Gray caught her wrist at the bottom of the steps.

"Cana, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"That old man came back!" she muttered.

"What?"

"That rotten old man who left me when I was eight is back! He's here, right now, in Fairy Tail, Gray!" Cana screamed showing her tear stained face.

Gray hugged his best friend closely stroking her back.

"I don't want to see his face ever again! Why'd he have to come back? I shouldn't even be here. If they all wanted to leave me, I shouldn't have been born. I was just a mistake!"

"Tha-" Gray started.

"That's not true!" a man interrupted. "You're not a mistake!"

"Then why did you leave me after Mom did? Explain why!" Cana demanded as she pushed Gray away. "Give me your reason for leaving an eight year old to live by herself! Give me a reason, you Rotten Old Man! Just give me a reason and I'll think about talking to you again."

"You looked too much like Cornelia. Then one day, I had the chance to leave and I took it. You never talked to me anymore, so I figured you hated me. Hated that I couldn't do anything to keep her alive." Gildarts explained.

"You were my dad, I could never hate you. I thought you couldn't stand me, so I did you the favor of avoiding you! I missed the times when you would lift me onto your shoulders, I missed the times when we'd go to the amusement parks, I missed when we went to the movies and I shoved popcorn down your pants, I missed everything! I just wanted to know you loved me, that's all."

By this time Fairy Tail was out and examining the scene.

"I didn't know Gildarts had a family," Natsu whispered to Gajeel.

"Shut up, Natsu. I'm trying to see what happens next!" Lucy scolded.

Cana took a step back. "But most of all, I just wanted my dad back."

"But I am back. I'm sorry, Cana!" Gildarts said as he stepped forward. "I'm here now. I promise I won't miss out on your life anymore. I won't ever leave you!"

The now crying Gildarts hugged his daughter.

"You promise?"

Gildarts nodded. The two stood there hugging.

When the two released each other, their tears dried up.

"Who's he?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, a close friend of Cana, nice to meet you, sir." Gray introduced.

"Don't be so formal. Have you taken care of my daughter?"

"Dad!" Cana exclaimed.

Gray put a hand up and spoke. "Yes, me and our other friends have taken very good care of her."

"Good. I expect you to continue to take care of her, you hear me?"

Gray nodded.

"All right, scene's over. Get back inside!" Makarov ordered.

Gray and Cana stayed behind as the others walked back in.

"Thanks, Gray. Who would've thought my best friend would be that little boy who irritated me back in the hospital cafeteria?"

"I'm just glad I met you. Who knows where you would be if we weren't friends?"

"Probably in some bar begging for a job." Cana laughed.

The two friends walked back into the building to their meeting.

* * *

**WARNING: Do NOT read the following A/N if you haven't read Chapter 318 of Fairy Tail yet! Unless you don't mind spoilers!**

**Oh my goodness! Who would of thought that would happen!? I didn't think Gajeel actually thought of doing that! Oh What's wrong with Rouge? What's going to happen to Frosh? Ahhhhh! So many questions!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite/follow/review! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Frost. \(^-^)/**


End file.
